


Say it's Christmas Carolers

by endearingdaydreamer



Category: Love Actually (2003), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Love Actually Fusion, Gen, Love Actually References, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Maya Fey, Minor Maya Fey/Franziska Von Karma, NaruMitsu Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endearingdaydreamer/pseuds/endearingdaydreamer
Summary: Who on Earth would be at Miles Edgeworth's door at such an hour?-Scene from Love Actually-





	Say it's Christmas Carolers

Late into the night would be ideal for a guilty pleasure, even if Franziska was sitting next to Edgeworth with an abundance of work that clearly was unnecessary until February. She would peek up at the ‘Steel Samurai: A Merry Christmas’ special at points, but with a studious expression instead of a pleasured one. 

“You mentioned Maya Fey liked the Pink Princess?”

He had certainly not mentioned it, but he knew it to be true. “Yes, she was the inspiration for the Pink Princess, so she is rather fond of her.”

Franziska wrote the new information in a small notebook, separate from her regular work. Edgeworth peered over and caught a glimpse of the words ‘Maya Fey’, along with doodles of hearts. As quickly as she had opened the book, she snapped it shut with a scowl.

“Fool, you are lucky I am without myー”

_ Ding dong! _

Edgeworth frowned, standing up and going down a small set of stairs to reach the door of his townhouse. Contrary to popular belief, he refused to reside in a luxurious penthouse on the top floor; it seemed too daunting. His townhouse was comfortable, and there was no need to even  _ consider _ elevators.

He was unsure who or what he was expecting to see on the other side of that door, although Phoenix Wright with an armful of posterboard and a small speaker was a guest that he could never imagine. He managed to place a finger over his lips, as if Edgeworth had any idea of what to say.

“Who is it?” Franziska shouted from the upstairs living room.

Phoenix hurriedly turned on the speaker and placed it by his feet. The sound of a sweet chorus was emitted from the little box, and he flashed his first sign that read, ‘Say it’s Christmas carollers’.

“It’s Christmas carollers!” He repeated, brows knitted together in confusion. What sort of stunt was Wright trying to pull? Nonetheless, Franziska strung together an assortment of German swear words and made no effort to come downstairs.

Phoenix flashed a sign that said, ‘Hopefully by next year’ switch of cards, ‘I will be with someone who looks like this…’ On his next sign, were photos of Winston Payne in his youth, pasted overtop of the bodies of male and female models. Edgeworth scoffed quietly and allowed himself to lightly rest against the doorframe.

‘But until then…’ switch, ‘I will love another.’

There was a certain anticipation and Edgeworth crossed his arms over his chest, drumming his fingertips across his bicep. The motion lacked the usual contempt that came along with it, replaced with pure interest.

‘I am only saying this because it’s Christmas,’ he seemed to fumble with his next signs, blush rising to his cheeks. ‘(And at Christmas you tell the truth)’.

Weren’t lawyers always supposed to tell the truth?

Phoenix took a deep breath, his breath visible and dancing along the cold air. ‘To me, you are perfect.’

Now it was Edgeworth’s turn to blush, and he rolled his lips together to mask the smile that was desperately trying to shine through.

‘And my wasted heart will love you…’ Clumsy switch, ‘until you look like this…’

There was a photo of current Winston Payne. A small chuckle left Edgeworth’s lips, and he just nodded slightly. What else could he really do?

‘Merry Christmas!’ Phoenix scrambled to scoop up all his signs from the ground along with his speaker. He bowed with a snicker, then began to walk down the middle of the road.

Edgeworth was frozen for a moment, trying to process all that he had heardーwell, saw. He stared at the spot where Wright once stood and then shifted his gaze to the figure walking away.

He bolted down the street and the sound of his steps must have alerted Wright because he turned around and stopped walking and just smiled as he caught up. Edgeworth stood in front of him, momentarily breathless, before cupping the spikey-headed lawyer’s face and kissing him right on the lips.


End file.
